


Teach Me Baseball

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, This is just a cute little thing I wrote after watching Hit the Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot may not have seen a lot of the baseball game but she sure heard all the excitement.  Due to her thirst for knowledge she decided to ask a certain Gem how to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Baseball

Peridot stood in the barn doorway waiting for a certain Gem. She knew she’d show up, she always does around this time.

 

She nervously wrung the baseball bat she held until she saw purple.

 

“Hi Amethyst,” Peridot cheerfully said with a wave.

 

Amethyst smiled and waved back. “Yo Peri.”

 

“Um, uh, Amethyst.” A nervous laugh escaped from Peridot’s mouth. “That baseball game seemed interesting. Would you be willing to show me how to play?”

 

Amethyst shrugged. “Sure.”

 

Peridot grinned. “Great!”

 

* * *

 

“Okay Peri, hold the bat how it feels comfortable to you.”

 

This advice didn’t really help. Peridot had a confused expression as she gripped the bat like the handlebars of a bike.

 

Amethyst laughed. “I thought you watched the game earlier.”

 

Peridot straightened up. “I was too scared to really focus on everybody’s technique.”

 

“Fair enough.” Amethyst walked up to Peridot. “You’re a lefty, right?”

 

“A what-y?”

 

“A lefty, it means you tend to do things with your left hand.”

 

Peridot looked at her hands. “Oh. Yes. I _do_ tend to perform tasks with that hand.”

 

“Alright, so put your left hand on top,” Amethyst pointed to the correct spot on the bat. “Then your right hand under it.”

 

Peridot did just that. it was at this point she remembered how the batters stood and tried to copy it.

 

Amethyst nodded said said, “Yeah, there we go. Now just widen your stance and you’re good.”

 

Peridot put her feet farther apart. “Like this?”

 

Amethyst smiled. “Yeah, that’s it.” She picked up a baseball. “So let’s do a couple practice pitches.”

 

Amethyst walked away from Peridot and got into a pitcher’s stance. Peridot got in her still a bit awkward batter’s stance. Amethyst waited waited a moment and threw the ball.

 

Peridot squeezed her eyes shut and shrank into herself.

 

Amethyst chuckled in amusement. “Peri, you’re supposed to swing at the ball.”

 

Peridot glared at Amethyst. “I tend to get startled when objects come hurtling towards me!” She grumbled. “Some warning would have been nice.”

 

Amethyst agreed to throw a few warm-up pitches with warnings before them. Peridot squeezed her eyes shut for the first two but did manage to not shrink into herself.

 

Amethyst threw the third pitch. Peridot managed to keep her eyes open. She swung the bat.

 

And missed.

 

But even though she missed the ball Peridot had a big smile on her face. She gleefully laughed.

 

“I almost hit it!” She happily yelled.

 

Peridot’s excitement was contagious so Amethyst started laughing with her. Amethyst managed to calm down enough to say. “You up for a pitch with no warning?”

 

After some consideration Peridot agreed to it.

 

They spent the next hour hitting and pitching. Peridot managed to even hit some pitches but overall felt more comfortable as a pitcher herself.

 

Amethyst happily clapped Peridot on the shoulder. “Hey, you did pretty good. We gotta get you to play an actual game some time.”

 

Peridot beamed at Amethyst. “Thank you for teaching me how to play.”

 

“No prob, Dot.”

 

The pair put away the baseball supplies and went up to the loft of the barn to watch and make fun of terrible TV shows together.


End file.
